


Appena scongelato

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Gli amori della vedova [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Ice, PWP, Wakanda, winterspouser
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Natasha decide di andare a Wakanda a scongelare Bucky, per salvarlo.





	Appena scongelato

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l’11° p0rnfest col prompt:  
> MARVEL MOVIES – THE AVENGERS (SERIE) Bucky Barnes/Natasha Romanoff È contento di lasciarle il controllo. Titolo: Appena scongelato

Appena scongelato

La luce del sole di Wakanda filtrava attraverso le fessure delle pareti di metallo della stanza, le porte automatiche si chiusero una dopo l’altra, sigillando l’ambiente.

Natasha era ritta in piedi davanti a una serie di schermi olografici, stava _hackerando_ il sistema e guardava la figura dell’uomo, e dei suoi valori, sugli schermi fisici. Su una tastiera grigio metallo, digitò una serie di pulsanti, facendo illuminare delle spie, si voltò e guardò il vetro della capsula criogenica sollevarsi. Un fumo candido invase la stanza.

Bucky era abbandonato sopra il tavolo metallico della capsula aperta, tenuto ritto, nonostante fosse incosciente, da dei pesanti anelli di metallo che gli stringeva il corpo muscoloso, di un metallo più scuro della sua protesi del braccio.

Bucky mugolò, riprendendo lentamente i sensi, il suo sguardo era confuso e le sue palpebre si alzavano piano. Il suo corpo era rigido e tremava per il freddo, la testa gli doleva.

Natasha si piegò in avanti e lo guardò svegliarsi del tutto.

Barnes diede vita a un basso mugolio.

“Non dirmi che non mi riconosci nemmeno questa volta. Sono venuta fino a qui solo per ‘riportarti a casa’, soldato” disse Natasha.

“Sei un angelo che è venuto a salvarmi… e sappi che ho sempre desiderato poter ricevere un tale trattamento da una rossa” biascicò Bucky. 

< Ti prego, riportami alla vita > implorò mentalmente, mentre lei lo liberava dagli anelli di metallo.

“Riprova. O dovrò pensare che il congelamento ti abbia fritto il cervello” disse Natasha, ticchettando con il dito sulla gota pallida con una mano, mentre con l’altra finiva di aprire gli anelli.

“Preferisci essere la principessa rossa che salva il principe dal sonno eterno?” chiese Bucky. Rischiò di ricadere in avanti, Natasha lo afferrò al volo e lo aiutò a sedersi per terra.

“Mi ricordo! Sei un’amica di Steve, ma questo non ti sminuisce per niente” sussurrò Barnes.

< Forse è meglio che sia così confuso, almeno non si ricorda i sensi di colpa che lo hanno portato a una scelta così estrema > pensò Natasha.

“Quasi. Mi hai rovinato per sempre la possibilità di indossare un bikini. Ho ‘incontrato’ un tuo proiettile” gli disse all’orecchio. Si mise in ginocchio davanti a lui.

Bucky vide sfocato e le prese il viso tra le mani.

“S-sei così bella… è come se ti conoscessi da sempre…” esalò. Prese il viso di lei tra le mani con le dita intirizzite e la baciò con foga.

Natasha si staccò da lui, prendendo fiato.

“Sento così freddo. T’imploro, riscaldami tu” gemette Bucky.

“Ti eccita il pensiero di aver ucciso delle persone?” chiese Natasha, ritraendosi.

James singhiozzò e una lacrima gli rigò il viso.

“I-io… non avrei mai voluto ferire una creatura così bella, ma l’Hydra possedeva la mia mente…” biascicò. Le prese le mani nelle proprie.

< Non posso esagerare, ho il peso di tutto il suo passato gli ricadrà addosso> pensò Natasha.

“Non sei brutto neanche tu. Sono stata con uomini peggiori e se questo può aiutarmi, a me va bene” disse Bucky. Chiuse gli occhi e sporse le labbra, stavolta lo baciò Natasha.

“Vuoi mostrarmi per te?” chiese Barnes.

Natasha annuì ed iniziò a spogliarsi, Bucky si sfilò i pantaloncini e i boxer, gli unici indumenti che indossava.

Natasha gli aprì le gambe e lo fece stendere sopra di sé, si divincolò sotto di lui finendo di spogliarsi.

“Lo fai solo per avere la mia fiducia, vero?” chiese Bucky, con voce tremante.

“Forse voglio anch’io dimenticare il passato e al momento sono single. Il mio ex ha preferito scappare nello spazio” rispose Natasha. Gli prese la mano calda della propria e se la mise sul seno, aiutandolo ad accarezzarla. 

Bucky rabbrividì guardando la pelle pallida di lei, sfiorandole delicatamente il capezzolo che divenne turgido.

“Sono più che contento di lasciarti il controllo” sussurrò. 

Natasha invertì le posizioni e, facendolo stendere, si mise a cavalcioni su di lui, rispondendo: “Neanche a me dispiace così tanto”. Lo baciò con trasporto, passandogli le dita gelide sul corpo, arcuandosi e strisciando il corpo niveo su di lui, facendo scattare i propri muscoli.

Bucky le accarezzò le cosce all’altezza dell’inguine. 

Natasha allungò una mano e frugò tra i vestiti, fino a tastare una propria tasca, vi sfilò una protezione e la indossò.

< Meglio iniziare a muoversi. O le guardie ci scopriranno > rifletté.

Si fece penetrare da lui, il suo mugolio di piacere fu coperto da quello roco e mascolino della voce di Barnes.

Natasha si fece penetrare sempre più a fondo, muovendosi su e giù su di lui.

Bucky teneva le labbra sporte, screpolate e arrossate, ansimando rumorosamente.

< Uno spirito così libero, selvatico e travolgente > pensò. Mentre i minuti sugli schermi elettronici si avvicendavano.

Natasha gettò indietro la testa, dando vita a una cascata di capelli ramati dai riflessi aranciati. Si lasciò sfuggire un alto verso di piacere, vibrante e prolungato, mentre Barnes veniva.

Natasha aiutò Bucky a darle delle spinte più forte, incanalandolo verso i propri centri di piacere, fino a raggiungere l’orgasmo a sua volta.

Lo aiutò a scivolare fuori di lei, rotolò sul pavimento, e, sedutasi per terra, mentre lui riprendeva fiato, iniziò a rivestirsi.

“Ci sarà la possibilità di rifarlo?” mugolò Bucky.

Natasha gli sorrise.

“Solo se riuscirò a portarti fuori di qui”.

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=66E_q7VWTB8&feature=em-subs_digest.


End file.
